That pleasant, familiar feeling
by Trixie98
Summary: My own version of a season four finale scene with Klaus and Caroline. Caroline Forbes, after her Graduation, cannot forget about Tyler - her first love, which did not appear on the celebration. But, for now, she has got an another one person, which can make a smile on her face. Klaroline, with small mention about Forwood.


She has ended a stage in her life.

For forever.

Long time ago, Caroline Forbes had everything, what every American girl wanted. A great friends, which take care about her – with reciprocity. Which can comfort her, even in the worst moment of her life. A high school, where she could take her passions – she could be a leader of cheerleaders, supervisior of every party in school, popular in group of her equals. She didn't has a good relations with her parents actually, she didn't spend time with them. Mother, divorsee and local sheriff, which spending all days in work. Father, living with outside town, with new family. That is biography abot old Caroline. Caroline, which died year ago, suffocated in hospital room.

For now, Caroline's life is not a bed with roses – at least, not like the old life. She became a vampire. A creature, hate by Town Council. Hate by her own mother…and her own partner. Matt, which couldn't handle a look of monster – monster from race, which took life of his lovely sister. Caroline wanted blood. She killed a human – Innocent guy, which could be a son, a father, a partner. Every single emotion, more intense than usuall. And that feeling, that her parents hate her. Mother has reconciled with that. But father has paid for it, with his life. However, she didn't stay alone – she had a friends. She had a high school. She missed just one thing. That warm in her heart, a speciall person, with she could spend a rest of her life – or, a rest of her eternity. Someone, which touch can make the saddest moment, she'll take a smile on her beautifull face. Someone, which she can hug, for cry all of her regrets. For sleep, feeling safe. But that person left her – and he cannot come back. No, while he is here. „He" was known as a terror between vampires – a killing hybrid, without resistance before kill an another one, unnecesarry person. And Caroline didn't know, why she invited him for a Graduation in Mystic Falls High School.

She was there, on the court. A gloaming fell long time ago, a sky wreathed by darkness were decorated by shining stars. A pale light of the moon illuminated an intesively green sward. A place of exercices was different than usuall – on distance, she saw a few row, perfectly framed on a silver slab with chairs, agaist which was a speciall installed, not so huge scene. A Graduation...who could think, that time can expire so fast? Just two years ago, stressed girl tried to find a perfect dress for first day in school. Now, when she took of her red gown, she had just a memories. Reversed back to the court, she squeezed in her hands a soft cloth. Her green eyes were looking at empty space. Her fair hair formed a subtle curls, waving with the song of air. She spend all day with her friends, everything was as it should. She felt lack – without her love by her side, with she could be happy. Tyler...she wanted to hug him. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to get back old times. She regretted that, she invited Klaus. But…one piece of her, the smallest, was happy. She was beaming, when she saw him.

She forgot a one, important fact.

That day, Klaus saved their lifes.

She was shocked, when she heard someone's step. Slowly steps to her, she knew, who's coming. That wasn't Tyler.

She turned slowly, hiding suprise. He didn't change, after that hours. He still was in his black suit. And he didn't look like a person angry with all world, which want revenge. She responted, with a little bit of stress, his pacefull smile, when he stood agaist her. She didn't know, how start this talk. Maybe from one question, why he came here? Specially for her? It wasn't a secret, Klaus Mikaelson – the Original Vampire, hybrid – fell in love with young, a little naïve vampire. He called her, as a sunshine of hope. A proof for that, he still has got warmer, more humanity feelings. That, he is not only a machine for killing.

Somewhere, deep of his soul, Klaus can love. He loves his siblings, but he's showing in by a specific way. He loves his artistic passion, which he's still developing. And he loves her.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked, suddenly. Her voice was with no emotions. None. She tried to don't show them, however, Klaus still were…an enemy? He was different. For everytime, he was showing his another face.

"I was already on my way" he answered. Caroline shrugged, raising eyebrows. Which one gesture? Respect, shock? Maybe he'll tell her about his happines, because of her letter with information about invite? She guessed. Klaus reached to his pocket inside his coat for a paper. Caroline knew, what's in the messag – even, she could see just a behind, with logo of a high school in Mystic Falls. "I received your graduation announcement." he added, looking at the letter. She didn't know, why, but her smile became…more honest? "It was very…subtle. I assume, you're expecting cash?" his tone was full of acting serious. It wasn't pernicious, more…like joke, funny and pleasant.

„That…or a mini fridge." and she wasn't serious. That's right, sometime Klaus was…helpful, if it's about her own things. If he wasn't here, she will never survive her prom…she was so rude. She was rude, when she came to her just for a dress from dreams. Klaus, however how evil he was, he take care of here. Or, he tried.

„Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans…" he continued, when he was looking from a space to Caroline "…but I knew what your answer would be." he was right. He took care of her, he was sympathetic…she can't be with him. She can't. Somewhere, on the world, waiting for her someone else. Suddenly, a theme changed to him.

Caroline stopped her mind.

In her head, she had just a pieces of Klaus's talking. About, he had something different to offert her – something what she'll take, with happiness. That was Tyler…what she had to feel right now? And euphoria? She had to jump, claping her hands and puling his hame? She had to cry a lot, with all of that emotions? … Why she felt nothing? Why she felt just an emptiness? Why, when she imaginated her lover, she saw just…nothingness?

She was listening to another words.

_Tyler is your first love._

He is. First. First and the only one – she thought about it like that, when she promised him, she will wait for him. When it's all gonna end, they will be together. Now, that words had no sense…she didn't see him.

_I intend to be your last._

_However long it takes…_

She didn't react. She didn't talk, she lost her voice. For first, she felt a faster heartbeat. Reflecting to her thorax, with noise, which just she could hear.

Maybe he could hear that too?

Her cheeks started bake her. Blush? Possible. She didn't see that.

And he submitted a kiss on her cheek. A warm touch of his lips made in her a strange tingle. That pleasant, familiar feeling, passing by all, even the smallest piece of her body…Why? Why did she feel it? With him?

She said nothing.

She heard his last words, before he dissapered in a silence of night.

_Congratulations, Caroline. _

* * *

**Here we go!**

**My nickname here is _Trixie98_ - you can call me Trixie or Alex. ^^ My first fanfiction is about Klaroline - a relationship from TV Series "The Vampire Diaries", between Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. There's my own version of their scene from season four finale. I translated it from Polish to English, so I'm sorry, if here are some mistakes. Enjoy! ^_^**


End file.
